Bubble Wrap
by Ercassiel-x
Summary: Troy and Ryans relationship has ended becuase of Troy. Ryan is heartbroken.Song fic. Slash


**This is my first song-fic I've ever written, so I don't know how effective it will be! But I hope you enjoy it! Song- Bubble wrap by McFly**

_**I wish I could bubble wrap my heart**_

_**In case I fall and break apart**_

**Ryan POV**

I loved Troy with all my heart. I still love Troy, and I thought he loved me. But I was wrong, I was really wrong. He was the first person I have really loved, he was always so sweet and caring. Why did that all have to change? I wish I had never met him now. I wish I could wake up from this living nightmare.

_**I'm not God I cant change the stars**_

_**And I don't know if there's life on Mars**_

We were going out for four years, and then he finished things. He said he loves me, but he's just not in love with me. How very original. I he loves me then why did he cheat on me? And why did it have to be on our anniversary? Why do I always end up getting hurt. No one really cares about me, they just use me, and when they're done they just toss me aside like a piece of trash. You'd think I'd of learnt by now, but I just get caught up in the moment.

_**But I know you hurt the people that you love**_

_**And those who care for you**_

_**I want nothing to do with the things you're going through**_

I had loads of amazing times with Troy. He made me feel like I was special. He always used to hug and kiss me all the time and tell me how much he loved me. He even came out to his family and all his friends, because he said he wanted to show me off, and that he couldn't bear not being able to kiss me whenever he wanted. I can still remember when he told me how he felt about me. I remember our first kiss, our first holiday together , our first time sleeping together. But I will always remember him cheating on me.

_**This is the last time**_

_**I give up this heart of mine**_

_**I'm telling you that I'm**_

_**A broken man whose finally realised**_

_**You're standing in moonlight**_

_**But you're black on the inside **_

_**Who do you think you are to cry?**_

_**This is goodbye**_

_Flashback_

"_Troy! Troy babe I'm home!" Ryan called as he came into their house. He ad just been visiting Sharpay for the weekend because she had recently become a mum._

_He looked around for Troy. He went upstairs and walked into their bedroom._

"_Oh God Troy, that's good!" Screamed a muscly guy with jet black long-ish hair._

_Tears ran down Ryan's cheeks as he saw his boyfriend straddled over this guy, their naked bodies pressed tightly against each other. _

_Troy saw Ryan standing in the doorway._

"_Shit! Ry!"_

_**I'm a little dazed and confused**_

_**But life's a bitch**_

_**And so are you**_

_Ryan ran out of the room in tears. Troy pulled on some sweatpants and raced after him. He caught him just before he walked out the front door._

"_Ryan I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." he begged._

_Ryan looked at him angrily. "Forgive you? You were in bed with another guy! How am I supposed to forgive you?"_

"_Ryan I was lonely when you were gone." One tear slid down Troy's cheek._

"_Then you could of phoned me.." Ryan saw the guy he found Troy with walking down the stairs. "you didn't have to go and sleep with that guy." HE shouted pointing at him._

_**All my days have turned into nights**_

_**Cause living without, without, without you in my life**_

_**And you wrote the book on how to be a liar**_

_**And loose all your friends**_

_**Did I mean nothing at all?**_

_**Was I just another ghost that's been in your bed?**_

"_How many other people have you slept with since I've been away?" he shouted through tears._

"_Stephen was the only one."_

"_I better go Troy." Stephen butted in walking to the door. "Call me later?"_

_Ryan stared at him. "Just fuck off already!"_

_Stephen said nothing more and was quickly gone._

"_Please Ryan, please stop shouting." Troy cried. "I'm really sorry."_

"_Troy I love you, but you betrayed me, how can you expect me to forgive you just like that?"_

_Troy looked at the floor for a moment before he took Ryan's hands and looked into his sad, wet eyes._

"_Ryan's I love you too…but I'm just not in love with you."_

_Ryan looked, and felt like he had just been stabbed in the chest. He pushed Troy away from him._

"_You were the best thing that ever happened to me Ry, I'm so glad to of met you. But I just feel like this past year we've kind of drifted apart." Troy tried to dry a few tears off his face but they were soon replaced by more._

_**This is the last time**_

_**I give up this heart of mine**_

_**I'm telling you that I'm **_

_**A broken man whose finally realised**_

_**You're standing in moonlight**_

_**But you're black on the inside**_

_**Who do you think you are to cry?**_

_**This is goodbye**_

"_I know we haven't been spending as much time together. But you haven't said anything about it. We could of tried to save our relationship, but obviously you didn't want that."_

"_No Ryan if there was anyway to save our relationship I would of tried…"_

"_Sorry Troy, I cant bear this anymore. I don't want to see you again." Ryan cried, opening the door. "Oh yeah, Happy Anniversary." And he walked out. Slamming the door behind him._

"_Anniversary? Oh no." Troy had forgotten._

_End of flashback_

I lie on my bed listening to the radio., what's going on? Every song I hear reminds me of Troy, the happy and sad times. I cry into my pillow. Random lines sticking in my head.

'_cause I want you, and I feel you, crawling underneath my skin. Like a hunger, like a burning, to find a place I never knew'_

'_I'm so sick of being lonely, this is killing me so slowly'_

'_How wonderful life is now you're in the world'_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Turn on the radio honey**_

_**Cause every single sad song you'll be able to relate**_

_**This one I dedicate**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**Don't get all emotional baby**_

_**You could never talk to me**_

_**You're unable to communicate**_

I get up from my bed and throw my radio across the room. I scream at the top of my voice. I run into my En-suite bathroom, locking the door. I slump down on the floor, crying into my hands. I hate my life. I'm not a bad person, so why do bad things always happen to me? I look up and by the sink I see something glistening. A razor. Its calling to me. I walk over to it, I stare down at it. I then look at myself in the mirror. I look so empty and weak. The razor is against my wrist. It feels so right, there's nothing left for my now.

_**This is the last time **_

_**I give up this heart of mine**_

_**I'm telling you that I'm**_

_**A broken man whose finally realised**_

_**This is the last time **_

_**I give up this heart of mine **_

_**I'm telling you that I'm**_

_**A broken man whose finally realised**_

_**You're standing in moonlight**_

_**But you're black on the inside**_

_**Who do you think you are to cry? **_

_**This is goodbye**_

I fall to the ground, blood dripping out of my wrists. I feel light headed, but the pain is gone, and so is my life. I close my eyes. As I take my last breath and as I fade away, one last word escapes my mouth. 'Troy'

_**This is goodbye**_


End file.
